Surprises
by Animecrazed117
Summary: Quatre is tired of being teased. He's out to prove he's not as innocent as his friends think. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"You're just so innocent!" Duo laughed.

Quatre blushed. "I am not," he sputtered.

Heero and Trowa both grinned as an exuberant Duo kept pestering the blonde. "Yes, you are Q-bean, and that's ok! Proof that it still exists," he said as he slung his arm over the blonde's shoulders.

Quatre was flustered. Why did he always lose his cool around Duo? You'd think that after years of being teased, he's have resigned himself to this fate but nooooo for some reason he was always unnerved by the braided maniac. Which in and of itself was unsettling, as there wasn't much that got under his skin. But the second Duo teased him..."I am not!" he exclaimed again. He looked around at his fellow pilots to see smiles and averted eyes. His mouth tightened into a frown as it seemed that no one believed him. Inside, he was almost saddened.

Wufei chuckled from his seat on the couch. "I'm going to agree with Duo on this one. You still believe in the good of everyone, an eternal optimist."

"There's nothing wrong with that," Quatre defended.

"No, there's not," Heero said quietly. "But it's true. You haven't let the depravity of this world blacken your heart and soul."

Well, that's depressing. Trowa was a bit more consoling. "You are fine the way you are, Quatre. You are a gundam pilot, steady as a rock under fire but yes, innocent and pure in the evils of the world. This is nothing to be ashamed of."

Quatre sight in defeat. They just didn't know better.

"You've probably never even kissed a girl!" Duo continued to tease.

Heero rolled his eyes at the childishness, but heard the defiant response.

"Wouldn't want to," Quatre glared. "Don't like 'em."

That brought Duo up short. "You battin' for the other team, Q?"

Quatre could not believe he had said that! Years of avoiding this particular subject completely undone in a moment of frustration. Too late to take it back now and no use lying about it. He nodded, all of sudden finding the floor very interesting.

Duo started cackling. "And here I thought at least one of use would make it out of this straight!"

As the words sank in, Quatre reacted. "Hang on, you mean to tell me ALL of you are gay?"

He surveyed the room as both Heero and Trowa gave an affirmative nod, and Wufei flushed before replying with a quiet "yes".

Duo just clapped Quatre on the back. "Welcome to the club! Innocent, virgin and pure, such an angelic appearance!"

If looks could kill, Quatre's glare would have seen Duo deep fried on a plate. "Not a virgin," he snapped.

Another round of staring. Quatre grew a bit self-conscious before heaving a giant sigh. How had this even started?

"Seriously?" Duo asked.

"It's really none of your business," Quatre stated, a bit defensively.

"You never cease to amaze me," Duo said, still happily invading Quatre's personal space. Quatre stalked across the room and sat down on a stool and glared around the room.

"I'm not nearly as innocent as you fools think I am," he grumbled. He made it a statement.

a/n: Hey! First time posting as an author on this site. I found this story on my computer, revamped it and decided to share on here. I have this story as completed in 6ish chapters, so if it is well received I will post the rest! I don't own the G-boys, simply borrowing them for some raunchy fun lol please review!

Warnings: none for this chapter, SMUT and ANGST in the followings, dont like dont read ^.^

"Whatever, Q-man." Duo just waved him off.

The room elapsed into silence, and eventually the other pilots headed up to their own room of the current safe house. Quatre was left alone with his thoughts. He was so tired of being treated like a baby. Only Trowa had even acknowledged that he was strong and quick and smart. And then there was also the revelation of everyone else being gay...Quatre had grown up as the only male in the family with a million sisters. It hadn't taken long to figure out that he preferred men. He had often caught himself checking out his sister's dates and when his sisters had found out, they had set him up on enough blind dates of his own to make his head spin. While he admired their embracing his choice of partner, the only people he really, truly cared about were in this house. Quatre smirked to himself. He felt the thunder rolling inside his chest. He had...other abilities, other interests. A side of him that was known to few, though now as he contemplated his new knowledge, maybe it was time to introduce a few others. He was not a virgin, and certainly not innocent. His taste tended to be...darker, a little more controlling. He smirked as his thoughts spun into an intriguing idea. He was going to prove them wrong. Trowa, Wufei, Heero, Duo. All of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Quatre figured that since Trowa was the only person to say anything nice to him, he deserved to be first.

Each safe house had been built to suit the needs of each individual pilot. Wufei had a room to practice martial arts, Heero had a shooting range, and Trowa had a room full of gymnastics equipment so as not to get rusty. He enjoyed the challenge of flying through the air, twisting and flipping before landing to do it all again. His flexibility had come in handy more than once during missions, and he genuinely took pleasure in keeping himself limber. He kept to a routine, working on the high bar and the rings before moving to his specialty – the floor.

From his position in the corner, Quatre could watch the acrobats every move. Trowa had been so engrossed in his training that he hadn't noticed his entrance, but that was preferred. Quatre observed Trowa, admiring the way sinewy muscle rippled as he launched himself across the floor in a dizzying series of handsprings and twisting layouts. A fine sheen of sweat reflected off of his skin, and Quatre wanted to keep watching, but that wasn't the plan.

He stepped out of the corner as Trowa landed gracefully on his feet after another pass. He glanced at Quatre, surprised to see him there. He nodded in his direction before sitting down for a final stretch. Quatre continued to watch. "Was there something you needed?" he asked.

Quatre snapped back to reality. "Yea, actually," he said, "I wanna learn how to do some of that."

Trowa raised his visible eyebrow. "Why?"

"Cuz it gives me something to work on. Heero has his computers and guns. Wufei has his martial arts. Duo is always picking locks and I don't have any active work to do and I'm bored. I thought maybe this would be a good way to channel some of that energy. You can always be more flexible, right?"

Trowa still didn't look convinced. "Please!" Quatre wheedled. Gosh he sounded like Duo, only Duo wheedled. "I learn fast, and I really do want to try. C'mon Tro, help me out?"

Giving a small smile, Trowa consented. "Okay, well sit down and stretch out with me."

Quatre gave a bright smile and hopped up onto the floor to plop down across from Trowa, legs straddled out. "Okay, reach your hands out as far as you can," he instructed. To his surprise, Quatre reached all the way out in front of him and pulled himself down so that his chest was touching the floor, his hips perfectly rotated and toes pointed. "I thought you wanted to work on flexibility? You seem flexible to me," he stated.

"Shit," Quatre thought. "Gonna have to do better than that if you really expect him to go for this." He lifted himself up and said shyly, "Well, yea, I'm pretty flexible, but I can't do anything with it and I don't really know what I'm doing. I'd love to try a flip or two."

Trowa sighed. "It's not that simple. There are steps to learning how to do handsprings. But I can show you some drills and if you get good at those then maybe we can try some later."

Quatre was elated. This could work. Trowa kept talking. "Can you do either of the side splits?"

With an air of grace, Quatre pulled his right leg back so that he was sitting in the left split, then switched to the right split. Trowa just shook his head. "Okay, so legs aren't going to be a problem. How about a back bend?"

Again, Quatre easily pushed himself up into a bridge. But instead of earning another compliment, he heard a chuckle. "That's cheating," Trowa told him. "You have to go backwards from standing up."

"…like, fall backwards?" Quatre asked, getting a little nervous.

"Yeah. Here, stand up." Quatre did as Trowa said. "Legs shoulder length apart. Hands by your ears."

Again, Quatre followed the instructions, congratulating himself on his wardrobe choice. His blue tank top was brushing his navel, leaving a strip of skin exposed. Quatre smirked as he felt Trowa's eyes on him. Trowa couldn't help but let his eyes linger on that pale skin, noticing the ribs that were now visible, wishing he could touch… "Now, just bend backwards."

Quatre just stayed there, staring straight ahead.

Trowa chuckled. "Mind over matter," he coached. "It's not nearly as scary as you're thinking it is."

"Easy for you to say," Quatre mumbled. What had he gotten himself into? "I can do this…I want to do this," he repeated to himself.

Trowa just smiled to himself as he watched the blonde boy's inner battle. He remembered being scared at the thought of going backwards. To be honest, he was surprised Quatre was even here. While Quatre didn't possess the specialized skills that the other pilots did, he was surrounded by the elite of the world, one in which he fit in smoothly. It was Quatre they depended on to pump information out of a dirty government official, and most of the time, they weren't even aware he was doing it. He had the air of the aristocracy, and was their front man to the rest of the nations. While the other pilots hid behind him, Quatre did [what was considered by the rest of the pilots] the hardest job – interacting with people outside the five pilots. He had the social skills the other four lacked, and to this point, Quatre had never acted on anything else, never shown an interest in being something different. Though Trowa could see his point. He didn't have any of the other "thieving skills", as Duo called them. So he just watched while Quatre talked to himself, then shook his head and walked over to help.

"Ok, I'm going to spot you," he said.

"…spot me?"

"Yes. I'm going to guide you through the motion so you don't have to think so hard."

"Oh. OK." Quatre sounded relieved. "About time you got closer," Quatre thought.

Trowa stood to one side of the slim blonde, placing a hand on his lower back and the other between his shoulder blades. Quatre held back a shiver at the touch. Trowa's hands were warm through his skin, and when he inhaled, he could smell sweat and a delicious smell that was all Trowa, strong and masculine.

Trowa had to concentrate on the movement, and not on the lean frame in front of him. He kept his body in check as he gently guided Quatre to bend over backwards, startled when Quatre could bend nearly in half.

"Very good. Now think about rocking forward, and use your abs to stand yourself back up."

The challenge of the move gave Quatre something to think about as he rocked slowly before pushing off the floor with his hands and suddenly found himself upright again. He gave Trowa a big smile.

"That wasn't so hard!" he exclaimed. "Lemme try without you."

Without another word, he stepped away from Trowa and bent over, bringing his hands down to the floor without a pause. Trowa had to grin. He was pretty good for a beginner. With a quick rock, Quatre was back to standing and smiling at Trowa. Trowa nodded his approval.

"What's next?" Quatre asked.

"Hm. I guess you could try to kick over from there."

"Show me," Quatre asked.

Trowa simply turned so that he was parallel to Quatre and bent over. But instead of staying in the arched position, he brought one leg straight over in smooth motion, followed by the other leg so that he when he finished, he was standing, just a body length away from where he had started.

"That was really cool looking," Quatre admired.

"It's a good stretch. When you get to being able to do several of these in a row, then you can start learning the actual handsprings."

"How did you get your legs to come over like that?" Quatre asked.

Trowa thought about how to explain it. It was just automatic to him. "Just come feel the motion."

"…what do you want me to do?"

"Come place your hand," he grabbed Quatre's hand, "on my lower back." He placed Quatre's hand accordingly, just resting above the curve of his butt. Quatre couldn't help but swallow and his eyes were pulled downward, where they admired the shape of Trowa's ass … "focus, focus," he chanted in his head.

Trowa didn't give himself time to think about how close that hand was to other areas of his anatomy. Instead, he lifted his arms and began a slower back-walkover, giving Quatre time to feel the stretch and pull of his back and lower body, showing off just a little by freezing in the middle of the motion, perfectly upside down but with his legs in a near split above him. Slowly he finished the move, bringing his legs down as he brought his chest up, forcing Quatre to step with him in order to keep the contact.

Quatre used the motion to step closer to Trowa so that when he stood up, their hips were nearly brushing. Standing this close, Quatre was at shoulder-level of the taller pilot. "That was beautiful," Quatre said softly, deliberately breathy and quiet. He met Trowa's eyes, watching as Trowa drew a stuttering breath and feeling the muscles quiver under his hand. He let his hand slowly drop by his side, but not before brushing them over that tempting butt.

Trowa jumped and stepped to the side, putting space between their bodies so he could breathe. Quatre had no idea what he was doing, had no idea the effect this was having on him…Trowa fought his raging hormones back under control and snuck a look at Quatre. His eyes widened to see an unusual smirk gracing that pale face.

Quatre couldn't help it. This was working so well. He watched Trowa battle with himself before closing the distance Trowa had placed between them. "Do it again?" he murmured, placing his hands higher than necessary on Trowa's back so as to glide them down over the sweat-slicked skin, teasing with their nearness to the delicious curve under them.

Trowa bit back a groan. Holy crap, Quatre sounded like sex and tangled bed sheets. He swallowed and gave a sharp nod. Focusing on the desired motion, he bent over. Kicking over quicker than necessary, he was soon standing again, hands still over his head. He stopped breathing.

Quatre had used his momentary movement to bring himself in front of Trowa, facing him as the acrobat stood back up. He trailed his hand around Trowa's torso, tracing his hip bone, eyes watching the skin jump. Trowa brought his hand down quickly to slap it over Quatre's, trapping his hand to his skin. His breaths were coming quicker and his eyes looked a little glazed as they stared into Quatre's. "You need to stop," he hissed.

Quatre just grinned. "Or what? Getting all hot and bothered? You do look rather heated. Lemme help you." He brought his other hand up to Trowa's shoulder before trailing it down to the hem of his tank top, deliberately brushing a nipple on the way. Trowa couldn't think. All of his blood was re-routing itself south. The things he wanted to do…but this is Quatre…

"Stop," he said with a little more force, capturing the other hand with his, now holding both of Quatre's hands to his heated skin. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into," he breathed.

"Don't I?" Quatre challenged. Trowa's eyes widened at the look in Quatre's eyes and he felt himself grow harder. Quatre moved his fingers underneath Trowa's, sliding back and forth over the skin there before dragging his hands up. Trowa dropped his hands to the side, losing the battle inside, wanting Quatre so very much. Quatre circled his nipples beneath his shirt, causing Trowa to gasp. He watched his fingers play across the still covered chest before deciding he wanted to remove said covering. He grasped the ends of the shirt and lifted them up. Trowa could only mutely comply, helping to bring the shirt up and over his head before bringing his hands back down, tangling one in Quatre's hair as they both watched his hands on Trowa's chest.

Quatre inhaled deeply. Gods, he loved that smell. So Trowa. He traced the outline of each muscle, the indentations, the scars. He leaned down and grazed his lips over a scar on Trowa's right pectoral. Trowa gasped. Quatre smiled to himself, bringing his hands up to Trowa's shoulders and staring into those green eyes. He could read the want there, the questions and uncertainty. He felt his own desire burning in his eyes, the lust pumping through his veins and pooled in his groin. "Kiss me," he said.

Trowa hesitated. There was nothing he wanted more in that moment than to reach down and kiss Quatre senseless. But he still didn't understand. "Why are you doing this?"

"What? Seducing you?" Quatre asked sweetly. "Because I like you. A lot. And I've dreamt of doing this for a long time." He left out the part about if he had known Trowa was gay, he would have tried to seduce him a long time ago. "Now, are you going to kiss me or not?"

Trowa didn't need another invitation. He leaned down and gently pressed his lips to Quatre's. He sighed. Lips so incredibly soft, molded to his own. He feathered his lips once, twice before settling more firmly over the other pair.

Quatre mentally rolled his eyes. Trowa didn't seem to get it. He was not here for softness and cuddling. He pressed himself into the kiss and swiped his tongue over Trowa's lips, asking for entry, deepening the kiss and causing Trowa to moan. They battled for dominance, but Trowa let Quatre take the lead. Still absorbed in the kiss, he didn't notice where Quatre's hands were until he felt fabric pool at his feet. He gasped as the cooler air hit his member, pulling back to stare down at Quatre.

"How far" *gasp* "do you plan" *gasp* "on taking this?" Trowa managed to get out.

"Hm. I dunno. I could think of a couple good uses for this." Quatre brought his hands down, grasping Trowa's member and giving a quick tug. Trowa's breath exploded out of him. "Sonofabitch."

Trowa watched through half-lidded eyes as Quatre melted to the floor in front of him, settling on his knees. "Holy shit," was all he had time to think before Quatre had licked a trail of fire from his balls to the tip. He threw his head back and hissed as slowly Quatre licked back down and pushed his tongue against his balls. Then, he drew back up and ever so slowly took the tip of his cock into his mouth. He gently sucked, running his tongue under the ridge and tasting the salty precum. Nirvana.

Quatre sucking him was probably the hottest thing Trowa had ever seen. Better than his imagination. He watched as Quatre worked more and more of his cock into his mouth, his tongue teasing. He was on fire, melting from the heat that Quatre was sending through his body. Quatre must have sensed this, because he let go of his cock with an audible pop. "Lay down," he instructed.

Trowa laid himself on the ground, not quite sure what Quatre had in mind. He propped himself up on his elbows in time to see Quatre divesting himself of his clothing. He really did look like an angel. Golden hair, bronzed skin shimmering in sweat and chest heaving. His erection sprung up from a nest of curls and Trowa's mouth watered. He wanted to taste…and with that thought, abandoned lying down to crawl over to Quatre. His one visible eye locked with Quatre as he swept his tongue out to catch the drops leaking from the tip, proof that Quatre was as turned on as he was. It was Quatre's turn to groan. He placed his hands on Trowa's shoulders. "Beautiful…but not what I had in mind," he told him. He pushed Trowa back to the floor and straddled the acrobat. He brought one of Trowa's hands to his mouth, nibbling on a finger before mimicking the treatment his cock had been receiving moments ago. One, two, three fingers were teased and tormented, leaving Trowa gasping beneath him. Smirking down at him, Quatre turned himself around so that he was facing Trowa's member once more. "I think you know what to do with those," he said as he bent down to again capture Trowa's cock with his mouth.

Trowa brought one finger up and traced the entrance to Quatre's body, causing the smaller blonde to tense in anticipation. Slowly, he slid a finger inside. He felt Quatre's groan reverberate through his cock and continued to pump his finger in and out. He brought another finger up to join the first, the heat from Quatre's body scorching him, and searched for that spot…Quatre jerked back with a "gahhhh!" Trowa smirked. Again he brushed his hand against Quatre's prostrate, causing him to let out another guttural moan and slam his hips back onto Trowa's fingers. Then Trowa had an idea. He pulled out his fingers and pulled Quatre's ass closer to his face before reaching up and swiping his tongue over the entrance.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod." Quatre could only gasp and pant as Trowa used that wicked tongue to torment his body. An unexpected talent. He tried not to slam his hips backwards. He felt himself getting close and jerked himself away from Trowa. He turned around to face the taller man and prowled up his body to hover just above his cock. He leaned forward. "Do you want this?" he whispered into an ear. He nibbled on the shell of the ear, earning another gasp as he let a hand pinch a nipple. "Do you want to sink into my tight heat and fuck me till I scream your name?"

Trowa moaned, pulling Quatre into a heated kiss which he gladly let Quatre control. He could do nothing more than try to hold onto his sanity as Quatre leaned up and grasped the base of his cock before ever so slowly lowering himself. He teased them both, running Trowa's cock around his entrance and between his cheeks before slowly impaling himself. He let just the tip inside, feeling the slow burn, reveling in it. He lowered himself until he was resting flush against Trowa's thighs, all of Trowa's length inside of him. He stilled, adjusting to his size. It had been a while, and the burn was delicious. He leaned forward to brush Trowa's lips with his own. Trowa was holding on by a thread, trying not to lose control and pound into the tight heat surrounding him. His breathing was ragged, and he groaned as Quatre slowly lifted himself up and brought himself back down, his own breathing hitched. "Gods Tro, you feel so good."

Trowa watched through glazed eyes as Quatre began a torturously slow rhythm. He could feel the tight heat of Quatre's body tugging at him, creating a delicious friction that he never wanted to end. He started to lift his hips, urging Quatre to speed up and incidentally brushing over the angelic blonde's prostrate. At the stimulation, Quatre's rhythm faltered as he let out a low, guttural moan that made Trowa's blood heat. Trowa tried to pick up the pace, but Quatre placed both of his hands firmly on the abdominals in front of him and growled. He stared down into Trowa's burning emerald eyes with an intensity that had Trowa surrendering, letting Quatre set the pace. Message understood, Quatre straightened his torso, but didn't start moving immediately. He took a second to enjoy the sight before him. Trowa was flushed, shimmery with sweat, chest heaving with labored breathing brought on from his arousal. Arousal he had caused. A feeling of empowerment came over Quatre, and pride. He had done this; he had made the taller pilot surrender. This was what he loved most. Knowing he was in charge of the other man's pleasure. It was addicting.

Trowa stared up into aquamarine eyes. Quatre may be bottoming, but he was definitely in control here. As Quatre began to move again, his lust-hazed brain realized that Quatre was making a point. _Not angelic. Not innocent._ Then, coherent thought was short circuited as Quatre began to move faster, sliding up and down Trowa's cock with intensity and fervor. All the while, he maintained eye contact with Trowa, seeing the boy's eyes roll back and his face strain as he fought the urge to thrust. Trowa brought his hands up, rubbing up Quatre's flanks, flicking his nipples with nimble fingers. "Ahhh," Quatre moaned. Trowa was so close! Quatre could sense this and bent forward, resting his hands above Trowa's shoulders and continuing to ride him as he whispered, "Make me cum, Trowa. Make me scream your name."

Immediately, Trowa grasped the blonde's hips and pistoned hard and long, their position allowing for Trowa to jab Quatre's prostrate with every thrust. Quatre closed his eyes and hissed, "yesss. Harder, faster. FUCK ME!" Trowa lost it, slamming into him with every ounce of energy he had. It didn't take long. Quatre felt the burn of orgasm upon him. He leaned down to lick Trowa's ear before whispering, "Gods yes, gonna…cum!" And with that, he sat up, slammed down onto Trowa, and came, spouting thick ropes of semen to coat Trowa's chest. His channel clamped down on Trowa, and Trowa only managed two more thrusts before he surrendered to the power and intensity of his orgasm, releasing his seed deep inside the blonde angel.

As he came down from his high, he corrected his thinking. Not an angel. A beautiful blonde sex god.

When he could feel his body again, Trowa gently pulled Quatre to his chest, not caring he was making both of them sticky. They lay there, panting for a minute. Finally, Quatre turned his head and met Trowa's lips with the sweetest kiss, tender and loving. They broke the kiss, and Trowa looked into the beautiful eyes above him. "I get it," he said. "Not an angel. No more teasing."

Quatre smiled. "Good. Cuz if you didn't get it, I would just have to seduce you again."

Trowa laughed. "Oh you can do that all you want. I approve of your persuasive methods."

Quatre's smile lit up his face, burning bright in his eyes. "You're just the first. I'm going to get everybody. Nobody is going to think me innocent by the end of the week."

Trowa arched an eyebrow. "Oh really? Going to use the same methods on everyone?"

An evil gleam glinted in those eyes. "More or less. Different techniques and ideas for different people."

Trowa just grinned and shook his head. The other pilots had no idea the demon they had just unleashed.


	3. Chapter 3

The involvement with Wufei had Quatre filing through his memory. He knew that Wufei had been married once, that it had been arranged and he hadn't been in love. The Chinese man had a strong sense of honor, and in all likelihood, was still a virgin. He remembered the day Wufei had been shut out of his family. "A disagreement," was all he had told his fellow pilots about why he suddenly stopped going home after missions, talking to his mother and the sudden move back to Earth to work for the Preventers. Wufei may have accepted the fact that he was gay, but he hadn't acted on it. Quatre was going to change that.

 _Inhale. Exhale. Center._ Wufei's mind was blissfully calm as he meditated. He felt his mind gently drift away to wash over memories better remained un-thought of. Memories of the past, problems of the present…Wufei breathed evenly as he filtered through these thoughts. Meditation was the time to think about these things, when there were no distractions. More often than not, these thoughts were centered on being alone, and today was no different. His mind felt alone, abandoned. The death of his wife had liberated him, of sorts. He had known he was homosexual before the marriage, but was bound by family honor to continue on the genetic line. While he and his wife had been friends, there was never anything more there. Her illness and sudden death had been immensely sad for Wufei, but he was determined to become his own person. He came out to his family, and that quickly found himself without one. He had braced himself for their reaction, but nothing could have prepared him for the look of pain in his mother's eyes as his father handed him a duffel and told him to get out and not return.

Shame beat at him, but he threw it off. He was not ashamed of himself. He was who he was and no one could change that. The whole thing would have been easier if he had _had_ someone else there, to lean on and help support him through the tough times. But he hadn't, and still didn't. He had come to the one place he had felt accepted – the pilots. The war had left them all extremely close, and he was relieved to come back amongst friends. Though not said in the open, he knew his orientation was not a secret from some of them. Heero always seemed to know things, and after Duo had overheard a not-so-calm phone call that involved yelling about how being gay was not wrong, he had figured it out as well. However, neither pilot brought it up. For this, Wufei had been thankful. The rebuttal of his parents and entire family had shaken him, and while he had accepted his orientation, he was not comfortable with it being public knowledge.

That was what had shaken him up the most after that night. He had been the last one to affirm Quatre's question, though Duo had pretty much let it slip already. Now, all of the pilots knew, without a doubt, that he preferred men. Yet this didn't seem to bother anyone, probably because they all preferred men as well. He hadn't known that. Wufei wanted to defend his friends, tell himself that they would never judge him like that or hold it against him, but his own family had done just that. How could he think otherwise?

Quatre tip-toed to Wufei's room and slipped in, only to stop short. _Gods, he's beautiful_. Wufei was seated on the balcony of his room, criss-cross applesauce, hands on his knees, palms up. His lack of shirt allowed Quatre to see the muscles of his back ripple with each inhale and exhale. The sun shone down, making the Asian seem to glow in the rays and his dark hair swept to the side in the soft breeze. Wufei never let his hair down in front of them, yet it was down now, in the privacy of his room. Quatre swallowed heavily. Wufei was breathtaking.

He brought himself out of his reverie and cleared his throat softly. He saw those shoulders tense slightly before he heard a sigh. Hands quickly tied that black hair to the base of his neck as Wufei gracefully stood and acknowledged his visitor.

"Oh, you don't have to get up, Wufei, I was just wondering if I could sit with you?"

Wufei looked surprised, but shrugged before returning to his seated position.

Quatre quickly moved to take a spot on the balcony next to Wufei. Together, they enjoyed the warmth of the sun. Wufei's thoughts were not quiet anymore. Why was Quatre here? What was he doing?

Finally, Quatre spoke. "I have something I want to ask you, but I understand if you don't want to answer. I guess I seem really silly, not knowing my closest friends were gay. It hasn't really changed anything," he said quickly, noticing Wufei tense, "just made me curious. Wufei, weren't you married?"

Wufei was quiet for a while, trying to decide if he was going to answer that. He had had no one for so long, would it be so bad to finally share his story? And Quatre was the best listener.

"Her name was Me Chien. We grew up together. We were betrothed before I even knew what the term meant. We married as soon as we were both sixteen – the legal age in my culture. Shortly after, she grew sick, and passed away before our one-year anniversary."

Quatre gasped. "Wufei, that's awful!"

Wufei grimaced. "It wasn't an easy time."

"…but when did you realize you were interested in boys?" Quatre asked cautiously.

Wufei exhaled. "Since I was very young, actually. I never took any interest in girls, and when I hit my teenage year, I discovered quickly that they held no attraction for me. If I don't like girls, I must like boys. But none of this mattered. I had to marry. It was expected. I didn't have a choice. Me Chien figured it out quickly."

Quatre inclined his head, but Wufei continued speaking, answering the unspoken question. "I couldn't be intimate with her. I just couldn't do it." He glanced at Quatre, ducking his head. "I've never actually been with anyone, but I knew it would never be with a girl. After her death, I decided that I was never going to pretend to be something I'm not again. I came out to my family, and they disowned me."

"But why?" Quatre cried out.

"You have to understand," Wufei said, staring straight ahead. "It is seen as shameful in my culture. If one is homosexual, one cannot continue the family line. Almost no one is gay, and if they are, they spend their whole lives in the closet, living a lie. I didn't want that. So I came to the people I knew I could depend on – you guys." Wufei blushed slightly.

"But Wufei, why didn't you tell us?" Quatre had to ask.

Wufei was quiet, and Quatre wasn't sure he was going to answer. But then, "I didn't know how. I came out to my family, and that ended in disaster. While I knew in the back of my head that nothing would happen even if you did know, I couldn't bring myself to actually say it out loud again. Then, Heero suddenly knew. I'm still not quite sure how that happened, but one day he simply looked me in the eye and said 'you will always be welcome here, no matter what', in that monotone way of his. And Duo overheard one of the rare phone conversations I've had with my mom since I left, and he simply smiled at me and said he was glad he wasn't the only fag in the house."

Quatre snickered. That was so Duo. "So you didn't know that Trowa was gay either?"

"Nope, that was a surprise to me."

Quatre giggled. "Glad to know I wasn't the only one."

They fell into a companionable silence. Once again, Quatre was the one to break it.

"…did you ever kiss your wife?"

Wufei sighed. "Nothing outside of the wedding-day peck. I've never kissed anyone, either," he mumbled.

"Really?" Quatre asked.

Wufei flushed. "I didn't want to kiss my wife, and I've never had a relationship with a guy. So no, I've never kissed anyone. Probably wouldn't know what to do," he finished to himself.

Quatre heard it. And seized his opportunity. "…I would show you, if you want."

Wufei jerked his head up sharply, uncertain if he had heard that right. "Excuse me?"

It was Quatre's turn to blush. "How to kiss. It's not hard, and it's kind of an important skill. I could teach you."

Wufei drew in a shuddering breath. Did he dare to act on this offer? What were the repercussions? And suddenly, it didn't matter. He _wanted_ to know, wanted to kiss Quatre.

"I think I would like that," he said shyly, glancing up at Quatre.

Quatre smiled warmly, turning to face Wufei, motioning for Wufei to do the same. Slowly, Quatre leaned forward to brush his lips against Wufei's. Wufei was frozen, unmoving as Quatre glided his lips along his own. Quatre nibbled at his bottom lip, encouraging him to relax and enjoy the kiss. Slowly, Wufei pressed back against Quatre, enjoying the feeling of the other man against his lips. Quatre pulled back, leaving Wufei questioning. "That was cute, Wufei, but what about a real kiss?" Not giving him anytime to answer, Quatre brought their lips back together, much more forceful this time. He swiped his tongue along the seam of Wufei's lips, drawing a startled gasp from the Asian. Never one to pass an open invitation, Quatre plunged his tongue into the moist cavern, sighing at the taste that was Wufei.

Wufei moaned into the kiss, feeling hot and unsure of what to do. Hesitantly, he moved is lips against Quatre's, allowing Quatre to explore his mouth and gently pressing his tongue to the matching muscle. It wasn't in challenge, just a curiosity. Quatre teased Wufei, coaxing that tongue to explore in his own way. Wufei's head was spinning, and he could feel his blood rushing through his veins.

Both were breathing heavily. Quatre was hoping he hadn't pushed too hard, moved too fast. Wufei had a look of wonder on his face, bringing his hands up to touch his lips before offering a shy smile.

"I liked that," he said softly.

"I'm glad," Quatre grinned. "I did too. There is so much more, Wufei. I understand the importance of the first time," he said quietly, reaching out to touch Wufei's cheek, "but I would be honored if you would let me show you what it means to be with someone who cares about you, and understands."

To his credit, Wufei did not immediately shut down. His eyes widened, mind whirling. Was Quatre serious? He would do that for him? Did he want that? Did he want to be with Quatre? As his mind slowly settled, Wufei continued to think it out. Quatre was definitely attractive, and he trusted him with his life. And then, it was clear. He could think of no one else he would rather be with.

And then he had a thought. "Are you not innocent as well?"

Quatre smirked. "Not exactly. I don't sleep around, nor do I take sex lightly, but I have been with a few."

Wufei mulled over that little fact before deciding it didn't really matter. At least one of them would know what they were doing.

So instead of giving a verbal affirmation, Wufei simply leaned forward to kiss Quatre again. Quatre mentally let out the breath he had been holding. Then he gave himself over the pleasure of Wufei's kiss. It was hesitant, and Quatre really was honored that Wufei would trust him like this. Quatre moved their lips together, brushing back and forth before once again teasing at the seam and sneaking inside to the haven of the other's mouth. Wufei sighed into the kiss, enjoying the fire that was starting to race through his veins. His tongue, gaining in confidence, chased Quatre's back into his mouth, tasting the smaller blonde. So sweet.

Quatre pulled away with a gasp, remembering the need for oxygen. However, he let his lips journey across the face in front of him, kissing cheeks, forehead, nose, before nibbling on the shell of an ear. Wufei gasped, breathing hot breath onto Quatre's shoulder from his still-seated position. He trembled as Quatre pulled that earlobe into his mouth, gently sucking on it before tracing the ear with his tongue. Wufei reached up and pulled that mouth back to his own, desperate for more of the drugging kisses.

Quatre obliged him, kissing him senseless before pulling away with a smile. He brought his hands up to Wufei's hair, sneaking them down to pull out the tie at the base of his neck and running his fingers through the ebony strands. He brought his hands down to trail them down Wufei's chest and up, circling around his nipples to gently push on the shoulders. Understanding, Wufei laid back on the floor, looking shyly at Quatre. Giving a reassuring smile, Quatre followed him down to the floor, holding himself above Wufei on his elbows. He leaned in to give him a kiss before once again peppering his face and ears with attention. However, now he was in position to play with his chest. Quatre wormed his way down, trailing his tongues over Wufei's collar bones. Wufei shivered. Slowly, Quatre kissed down the center line to draw his tongue across the top indention of abdominals before coming back up to blow air across a nipple.

Wufei gasped. Quatre would have laughed if that hadn't been one of the sexiest noises he had ever heard. "Bet you didn't know how sensitive those could be, didya?" He leaned down to take one in his mouth, toying with it, gently nibbling before pulling back to blow air again. Wufei squirmed. His chest was on fire! It was like a vein ran straight from his nipples to his cock. He was so hard! And it wasn't something Quatre failed to notice. As Quatre moved to take the opposite nipple in his mouth, he slowly made a small circle with his hips, brushing against Wufei's hardness with his own. Wufei gasped again.

Quatre had to remind himself that as a virgin, Wufei was going to be extremely sensitive. He didn't roll his hips again but continued to wreak havoc on his nipples, bringing a hand up to play with the one not in his mouth. Wufei was panting hard. This was going to be embarrassing if he finished before they even really got started. He tried to grasp at his vocal skills, "too much" he gasped. Slowly, Quatre pulled back to stare into onyx eyes, eyes that were clouded with lust. Wufei brought trembling hands to the buttons on Quatre's shirt. "Off," he managed to pant.

Quatre grinned down at him before slowly sitting back on his knees, crouched over the slightly taller Asian. Slowly, he worked the buttons undone and let the shirt slide off his shoulders. Their skin tones were extremely different, Wufei a beautiful bronze color offset by Quatre's creamy white skin. Quatre leaned forward for another kiss, dominating Wufei's senses while carefully keeping their chests apart. But Wufei wanted to feel skin on skin and reached up to gently grasp Quatre's sides and pull down, enjoying the weight and feel of the smaller man on top of him. He groaned as their erections came into contact. Even through both pairs of pants, the friction was incredible and he couldn't help but wiggle.

A groan was pulled from Quatre's throat as he tore his mouth from Wufei's, struggling to bring himself back under control. Wufei's first time had to be perfect. Regretfully, he pulled himself back off of Wufei before offering him a hand. "We could continue right here, but believe me when I say that carpet burn is no fun. And you have a very nice looking bed right over there."

If possible, Wufei blushed before being pulled to his feet. Quatre laced their fingers together and slowly led Wufei across the room before gently laying him down on the bed. Wufei locked eyes with Quatre, seeing lust mirroring his own and a gentle caring look in those aquamarine depths. Quatre hopped onto the bed and continued where he had left off – at Wufei's chest. Leaving the nipples for the moment, he kissed each abdominal, tracing his tongue along the indentions of both abs and hips. He dipped his tongue into Wufei's navel, earning a gasp and a shiver. He pulled up and hooked his fingers under Wufei's waistband, pausing to look up at Wufei for reassurance. Wufei offered a small smile and lifted his hips. Quatre smiled back and quickly drew the pants and underwear to the ankles before dropping them to the floor. He stopped to look at the beauty beneath him.

Wufei grew extremely self conscious. He refused to be embarrassed, but he could feel the scrutiny in the other's eyes and felt himself blushing. He squirmed awkwardly, unsure of what to do, what was going on. Quatre came back to himself. He moved back up Wufei's body to kiss him, whispering "you are so beautiful" against those lips. Then he moved back down the body to stare at that wonderful erection he had uncovered. It stood at full attention, thrusting upward and slightly curved. Quatre's mouth watered. He smirked, reminding himself to go slow and not overwhelm as he slowly lowered his lips to the head.

Wufei bucked. Holy hell. Quatre was licking a trail of fire from base to tip and back again, and it was all Wufei could do to not come right then. He grasped at any and all training he had to hold on while Quatre was taking apart his defenses one suck at a time. Quatre brought his hands up to secure Wufei's hips while he continued his oral adoration of Wufei's cock. He dipped his tongue into the slit, enjoying the taste of the Asian on his tongue. He knew he wouldn't be able to keep the Asian at bay much longer, and slowly let Wufei's cock slip from his lips with an audible "pop". He snaked back up Wufei's body and dived in for another kiss, letting Wufei taste himself. He couldn't get enough of kissing Wufei. It was addicting. He pulled back and off completely, dropping his own pants while retaining the lube that he had in his pocket. He stayed there for a moment, letting Wufei look.

Angelic, that was the word to describe Quatre. Wufei let his eyes trail that blonde body, admiring the hard pink nipples and physique before his eyes dropped to the blonde's cock. Shit, that was big. For the first time, he truly felt nervous.

Quatre joined him on the bed, kissing the lines from his forehead. "I promise I won't do anything you don't like. If you aren't enjoying yourself, tell me and I'll stop." He gave a reassuring smile to the trembling body below him. Wufei nodded.

Kissing his way down, Quatre settled himself between Wufei's parted legs. His hands caressed the sides of his hips, tracing down to soft skin on the inside of his thighs. Wufei was panting above him, on edge, waiting for something to happen. He heard the cap pop off as Quatre lubed up his fingers. He tensed, expecting penetration. Instead, his cock was once again surrounded by heat.

Wufei let out a startled gasp as his cock was swallowed by Quatre. Satisfied that his attention was otherwise engaged, Quatre slipped a finger down to trace his entrance before slowing pushing a single digit inside. Christ, he was tight.

That, Wufei did register, but it was too late to tense, the finger was in. It wasn't painful, just strange. He didn't really get any longer to think about as Quatre dragged his mouth back to the tip of his cock before plunging back down. Quatre synchronized his mouth and finger, retreating and moving forward together. Slowly, Quatre added another finger. This did bring some discomfort as Quatre scissored his fingers, stretching the muscle carefully. Wufei shook, his body trying to keep up with the sensations. He was on fire, Quatre's mouth keeping him teetering on the edge as his fingers methodically fucked his ass with his fingers. He could feel how close he was, feeling the brink of orgasm just out of his reach. That tongue was teasing, tracing patterns and suckling the head before swallowing again. As Quatre added another finger and twisted, he hit a spot inside that did send him over. With a keening cry, Wufei clamped down on Quatre's fingers and climaxed into Quatre's waiting mouth. Quatre swallowed it down, loving the taste of the man beneath him and reveling a little in the power rush. But it wasn't over.

Even as Wufei was trying to catch his breath, Quatre didn't stop moving his fingers. He gently brushed against Wufei's prostrate again, causing the Asian to cry out and slam his hips back onto those fingers. Wufei couldn't catch his breath. In a matter of minutes, he was hard again, aching again, searching for something more.

Quatre removed his fingers and lubed his own aching erection. Wufei whimpered at the loss before he felt the tip nudge his entrance. Quatre leaned down to kiss those swollen lips. "Ready?" he whispered. Wufei nodded. Quatre grasped his hips and slowly started the slide into paradise.

"Sonofabitch," Quatre gritted through his teeth as the tip slipped in. "You're fucking tight." Wufei's head whipped back and forth, fistfuls of sheets clenched in his fingers. It burned so good. The pain was secondary to the amazing feeling of Quatre's cock sliding into him, exciting nerves that had never before been stimulated. As Quatre was buried to the hilt, he braced himself on his arms on either side of Wufei, panting and shuddering, fighting for control. "Gods Wufei, you're amazing."

Wufei wanted more. He squeezed, and Quatre groaned loudly as the muscles rippled along his shaft. He brought his hands to Wufei's hips, holding as he slowly withdrew and slid back in. Wufei panted, feeling the sharp burn of pleasure shoot through his system. Quatre was going so slow!

"Faster," he ground out. Quatre complied, pulling out and thrusting back in with long, even motions. Wufei's body gripped at him, creating delicious friction and Quatre wasn't sure how much longer he was going to last. Wufei started to move with him, and Quatre lost it. His grip tightened as he set a maddening pace, slamming into the man below him, hitting is prostrate repeatedly. Wufei couldn't hold on, crying his release as he orgasmed for the second time, body spasming around Quatre tightly, dragging the blonde to his own finish, Wufei's name ripped from his throat in a groan.

Sweaty and shaky, Quatre let himself collapse gently onto the taller man. Wufei brought his hands to the small of Quatre's back, gently rolling them so that they were on their sides, face to face. He ducked down to take Quatre's lips in a chaste kiss.

"Thank you, Quatre," he said quietly. "That was….wow."

Quatre smiled. "Glad you enjoyed yourself. This could become a habit."

Wufei shook his head slowly. "I don't think I'd mind that at all."

Quatre smirked. "Good, cuz there is so much more we could do."

Wufei groaned. "Not now. I probably won't be able to walk right as it is."

Quatre laughed and Wufei mock glared at him before rolling his eyes.

"I'm glad Duo was wrong about you," Wufei thought aloud.

A dangerous look came into Quatre's eyes. "You have no idea," he intoned. "Duo is going to discover very soon that looks can be deceiving."

Wufei snickered. "You'd like to think he'd have already learned that. He _is_ a master of disguise." Then he looked at Quatre before a small smile began to form. "What is it that you have in store for him?"

Quatre tried to figure out how to tell Wufei about his plan without insulting him. "There are many facets to a person. The side that I just showed you, well, let's just say it's not the same side I showed Trowa and it won't be the same one that I show Heero and Duo."

Wufei puzzled over that statement. "…so you already slept with Trowa? And you plan on sleeping with Heero, and then Duo?"

He at least had the decency to blush. "Yea, something like that. But I want you to know," he added quickly, "that if you had turned me down, I would have never bothered you about it. I really do care for you, and I am very _very_ honored that you shared this part of yourself with me."

It occurred to Wufei he should kind of be insulted, but he decided that their circumstances were not that different. Here Quatre was, out to prove himself and make a point to the other pilots. Wufei was here, proving he could be himself, homosexual and happy without his family's approval. Quatre's approach might be a bit more radical, but that just added to his deception. Wufei laughed out loud.

Relieved he didn't seem angry, Quatre asked, "Why is that funny?"

"Oh it's not that," Wufei grinned, "I'm just trying to imagine Duo's face when he figures all of this out. You know he hates being wrong."

Quatre smirked. "And I'm going to enjoy every minute of it. But Heero first. No offense, but I think he is going to be the most difficult."

"None taken. Who knows what goes on in that head of his. You have your work cut out."

As they cuddled, Quatre tucked underneath Wufei's chin, Wufei asked hesitantly, "So you've already been with Trowa?"

He felt the nod against his shoulder. "But I bottomed, like you just did," Quatre said. "I like it both ways."

"…how was it?"

Quatre glanced up, laughter in his eyes. "Amazing. Trowa needed convincing that I actually _wanted_ to have sex with him, that I knew what sex was. I basically pinned him and showed him I know exactly what I want."

Wufei exhaled. "That's hot."

Now Quatre did laugh. "Yeah, it was. You know, I'm sure he'd be more than willing to teach you as I have. He is a wonderful lover."

Wufei blushed, saying nothing.

Quatre continued to look at him. "If I..made arrangements…would you consider it?"

Wufei paused. "Perhaps."

Quatre filed that away for later consideration. For now, he snuggled back against Wufei to relax for the rest of the afternoon with his close friend.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: i'm sorry this is kinda long! Heero did NOT want to get laid =P but what can I say, no one says no to Quatre

Heero was going to be a tougher story. "…depravity of this world blacken your heart and soul." That's what he had said. Well, Quatre didn't buy that. He knew the real Heero, even if _he_ didn't. He knew the gentle Heero who had cared for him during injury, the intelligent young man who led many of their missions and made sure that all of his team came out alive, the sensitive young man who just wanted to be accepted, and not thought of as a monster. Quatre knew the real Heero. And he was going to show this person to Heero himself. His personal mission to seduce Heero was going to take some thought. It wasn't going to be easy, as Heero didn't think himself worthy of anybody. Something else Quatre didn't believe. He grinned. He liked a challenge.

Quatre knew there would be no games with Heero. No sneaking up, no innocent innuendos, just a straight forward conversation. That, in itself, might be challenging since even amongst his companions, he was quiet. Quatre tossed ideas back and forth in his head before making his decision and moving forward with his plan.

Not to his surprise, Heero was with his beloved laptop. Look it up in the dictionary – workaholic = Heero Yuy. Quatre rolled his eyes and stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. They were in a sunroom of sorts. It was open, with Wufei's martial arts mats along one side and a small round table on the other. Heero had moved one of the table chairs to a corner and was typing away. Quatre's entrance went unacknowledged, even as he dragged another chair over to sit opposite the Wing pilot.

Heero's awareness spiked. He knew exactly who was coming through the door before Quatre had stepped in. Duo would have made noise, Trowa had taken his work to his room, and Wufei had already been here. Process of elimination. He continued to type while his mind brooded about the blonde one who had sought him out.

Quatre spoke. "We need to talk."

The fingers stopped and Heero raised his eyes, but otherwise didn't react.

Quatre sighed before reaching over and physically removing the laptop from Heero's lap. "As in, I want all of your attention."

Heero's expression held a soft glare, but he remained silent, waiting for Quatre to start.

Quatre looked him in the eye and stated simply, "I want you."

Well, of the millions of things that could have come out of his mouth, Heero had not been expecting that. What did Qautre mean, he "wanted" him?

Quatre watched the reaction carefully before continuing. "You hold yourself back from us. Because you are afraid." The glare intensified. "Afraid of hurting us, despite the fact that each of us is a capable fighter. Despite that we are the closest of friends, the most trusted of allies. You withhold a part of yourself, and that just is not tolerable. I want all of you. I want to show you that you can let go. You don't have to protect us from anything. Especially yourself."

Heero rolled that small speech around in his head. And spit out an answer. "No."

It was Quatre's turn to glare. "No what? No you won't share yourself? No you don't trust us?"

The silence stretched. "…I don't trust myself." The reply was whispered, eyes downcast. But Heero was holding himself tense, letting the stark truth of that statement fill the room.

Well, that was getting somewhere. "Why, Heero? Can't you see how much we care about you? We would do anything for you. We trust you. Why is that so hard for you?"

"I don't deserve it." Quatre opened his mouth to argue but Heero pinned him with a glare before continuing. "You other pilots came along late in the war. I was out killing before you even started training. We may be at peace now, but that does not change the fact that I am a killer, a soldier. I feel nothing. It's safer that way."

Throughout that rather long speech (for Heero, anyways) he had been staring anywhere but at Quatre. But that didn't prevent Quatre from seeing the smallest amount of regret and sadness in those eyes. They had all been turned into soldiers, into killing machines. Each had coped individually, finding ways to atone for past sins. Each had to find inner peace individually. Apparently, Heero hadn't quite found his.

"Heero, you are no different than the rest of us," Quatre said calmly. "I can feel the strength of your emotions even if you do not. That strength that has saved my ass on countless times. The strength that took care of Trowa's injuries and the calm companionship that was able to comfort Wufei when no one else could. There is so much to admire in you."

Heero was growing angry. How dare Quatre barge in here and force this conversation on him! Heero was facing things better left alone. He didn't want to face the reality of life secluded, carefully held in check. The reality of never truly being free because that was too dangerous for a person such as himself. The pilots had adjusted well enough, but Heero could not shake the training ingrained in him. Sure, it all sounded great when said like Quatre had just done. But that didn't change the fact that he was very dangerous, most of all to his companions. Duo might be the master of disguise, but there was no mask stronger than Heero's.

Quatre growled softly in his throat. Heero looked up just in time to see Quatre straddle his knees. His whole body tensed, sitting ramrod straight and clenching the armrests of his chair.

Quatre had had enough talking. He could see the inner war going on inside the fellow pilot and decided more force was necessary. Heero just wasn't getting it. Straddled across Heero's knees, Quatre grabbed two fistfuls of Heero's shirt and forced him to make eye contact. "You are so full of crap. You hold yourself back to protect, but the only one you are protecting is yourself. You think we can't handle it? We are fucking gundam pilots! I'm tired of being coddled and fed bullshit about your insecurity problems. I want you, all of you." And with that, he crushed their lips together.

Heero couldn't breathe. Quatre was invading his senses and he did not appreciate the invasion of his personal space. The fighter in him demanded he somehow get back in control of this situation…but the other side of him couldn't help but react to the soft but demanding lips moving across his own. He didn't respond outright, but allowed Quatre to kiss him. Quatre pulled back, relaxing his grip on Heero's shirt, realizing he hadn't really gotten through.

"Have you ever had sex, Heero?"

Heero was incredibly uncomfortable disclosing such information. He wanted to just shut down, shove Quatre out of his lap and get back to reports. Knowing Quatre probably wouldn't leave without his answers anyway, Heero figured he would lose interest in him after he heard the truth, the depth of his depravity. With this in his head, he began to speak.

"Yes. It was as much a part of my training as shooting and hacking was. I can manipulate anybody, male or female, to react the way I want it to. I have worked through underground prostitution rings in order to move up ranks and take out a target. I have seduced my way into my target's house. I used those skills almost as often as I used the actual combat skills. Sex was a tool, one easily controlled. As soon as I was old enough, the doctor started bringing in subjects for me to practice. Not only did I have to be able to control their responses, I had to control my own. So yes, Quatre, I've had more sex than you would know what to do with."

Heero was waging an inner war. He himself was disgusted with his training, how could he possibly expect Quatre to not be affected. He hadn't wanted to tell him, but Quatre had left him no choice. Heero was not a good person, and the sooner Quatre saw that and left him alone, the better.

Quatre stared silently at the man in front of him. Sex was only a little bit about control. It was about sharing yourself with somebody, something, Quatre thought with a wry smile, that Heero sucked at. He knew how Heero wanted him to react. Instead, he was eager to experience Heero's self-proclaimed sexual expertise. Heero wasn't expecting the glint of mischief and lust that now filled those cobalt eyes.

"Sounds interesting. So you're good in bed – that doesn't really sound like a problem to me. In fact, I'm very interested in seeing those skills for myself," Quatre purred, tracing around a nipple.

Heero jerked his head, up, angry. "Sex is manipulation, Quatre, something I'm very good at .I dominate and I'm unforgiving. I cannot separate myself from my training .I'm not soft and careful. I've never had sex with someone who wasn't a target. That stuff didn't matter. I could hurt you, Quatre, and I can't do that. It is better that you walk away, now. I refuse to allow that side of me to show itself and you are walking into dangerous territory. Just leave." Heero made to get up, angry, frustrated, doing is damnedest to get away and keep Quatre safe.

Quatre re-fisted Heero's shirt in his hands and shook him. "You are not going to hurt me! Damnit you are stubborn. I WANT you, Heero. All of you, whatever that entails. If it makes you feel better, just consider it a physical release of tension. However you want to reconcile it in your head. None of this changes the fact that I want you. So show me what you got!" he challenged.

Quatre was fast. He caught Heero's lips again in a ferocious kiss while his hands ripped Heero's tank top down the middle and pressed his palms against the now-bare chest. He swept his tongue across Heero's lips, demanding entrance. Heero pulled back and was going to say something, but Quatre followed him and used the opportunity to plunder his mouth, mapping out teeth and gums before sliding along the matching muscle, thoroughly dominating the kiss. Finally, he pulled back, both boys panting.

Quatre watched the emotions flickering through Heero's eyes and face. Anger, denial, desperation, and the fight against the rising lust pumping through his system. Well, at least his body was warming up to the idea. Heero sat there panting, his mind whirling. Only one question came out: "Why?"

His eyes came up to meet Quatre's, and Quatre let Heero see his emotions as he spoke. "Because you are strong and dependable. Because I feel safe with you. Because I'm attracted to everything about you. I came here, to you, because I have something to prove, but as you've opened up to me, there is now something even more important than my own selfish reasons – you deserve to know more, Heero. There is so much more to what you know, a completely different side, one that is emotional. I don't want you to change who you are, I want you to dominate me and show me what you know. But it's not going to be some mindless fuck. Because you know me, and you won't see me as a target. It will be different for you, better. Trust me, Heero. I can show you, I can handle you, and I'm not going break. I want you to dominate me. I want YOU."

Heero broke eye contact, staring off to the side. Quatre sat very still, perched on Heero's lap, as he watched Heero struggle with himself. He was startled by hands that started to stroke his thighs. Heero brought his head around and said one word: "Ok."

Quatre gave a soft smile and leaned forward to press his lips against Heero's collar bones. Instead, he gave a yelp as Heero fisted a hand in his hair and dragged his head up for a kiss he controlled. Heero invaded Quatre's mouth, licking and sucking, stroking deep before pulling back, nibbling on Quatre's lower lip as he pulled back to stare into those blue eyes. Glazed in lust and panting hard, Quatre was quite the sight. Heero still had his hand buried in his hair and he used it to turn Quatre's head to the side and attacked this neck with lips and tongue, grazing teeth along the side and running his tongue to trace his ear.

Quatre mewled restlessly, his body heating up and blood pumping. He was getting exactly what he asked for. Heero was everywhere, invading his senses. Quatre brought his hands up to run up Heero's flanks before wrapping them around his neck, pressing himself closer to the body and those tormenting lips. But Heero was having none of it. He stood, almost dumping Quatre unceremoniously on the ground. Quatre managed to keep his feet underneath him as Heero maneuvered him back into the wall, pinning him there with his hips and causing the smaller blonde to groan as their erections came into contact. Heero took the opportunity to return the favor by ripping the light gray shirt from Quatre's pale frame, sending buttons flying as he leaned in to kiss his way around that creamy chest.

Heat was a tangible entity, consuming Quatre. Heero latched onto a nipple, biting none too gently. Quatre gasped, throwing his head back. Bringing one hand up, Heero used his thumb to stroke the side of that now-exposed neck, rubbing his thumb across the pulse point, feeling the erratic heartbeat of the blonde. As he feasted on Quatre's chest, Heero's mind was trying the catch up. Damnit, Quatre was right. This was different. He wasn't detached. He was just as affected by this as Quatre was, and he didn't know how to handle that. He shouldn't be this effected, he had more control than this. Why was Quatre breaking through his training?

Quatre felt the change. The ministrations became gruffer and he could sense the underlying anger. He came back to himself and used his hands to grab Heero's hair and yank him back up to eye level.

"You can be angry all you want, but it doesn't change anything. This is how it's supposed to be – not controlled, all heat and sweat and skin. I'm rock hard right now, and so" – he ground his hips into Heero's, elicting a strained groan – "are you. So let's take care of this. Show me what you got, Heero. Let. Go."

Heero's eyes flashed. "You don't know what you're asking of me."

"For fucks sake, Heero! I don't CARE! All I want right now is for you to STOP thinking and just fuck me already!"

Quatre saw the surrender in Heero's eyes seconds before he was once again crushed into the wall, Heero's mouth plundering his own as frantic hands grabbed his hip, thrusting into him. Quatre mewled as Heero ground into him, his body arching up, trying to increase the friction. Heero let him squirm, trailing his hands back up his chest to pluck at the small pink nipples. He continued to kiss and plunder the blonde's mouth, teasing and nipping. He moved down to take a nipple into his mouth, and he heard Quatre's head make impact with the wall as he gasped helplessly against him.

Quatre barely acknowledged the impact. All he knew was that his arousal was a living entity, breathing through his veins and taking him over. He was so close and they weren't even naked yet! He groaned and squirmed as Heero switched nipples and traced fingernails down his ribs, leaving marks. The squirming increased the pressure of their groins against each other and Quatre cried out.

Suddenly, Heero's hands were on his pants, yanking them off his hips and bearing Quatre's member to the air. Before Quatre could process anything, Heero had him flipped around and facing the wall. There was a pause as Heero divested himself of his spandex, then he was back, wrapping his arms around Quatre's torso, holding him against his chest, trapping his erection between their bodies. He whispered hotly into his ear. "You wanted to see my skills, Quatre, and you're going to get them. I suggest you brace your arms on the wall."

Then his hands were in motion. They stroked down Quatre's flanks, tracing around and across, using his fingernails to incite nerve endings, finding the indentions of abdominals and dipping into his bellybutton. Quatre quickly threw his arms in front of him, bracing himself as Heero's hands went lower, finding his hip bones and the top of his thighs before coming up to cup his balls. A groan was ripped from his throat as hands weighed his testicles, rolled them before trailing through fine hair and grasping the base of his erection. He threw his head back, meeting with Heero's shoulder. Heero was quick to move into the expanse of neck, kissing and nipping, breathing hotly on that creamy skin. He forced Quatre to shift forward again as he took his lips to the blonde's shoulder blades, licking random patterns and grazing teeth over the knots of his spine. His hands kept up a slow rhythm on Quatre's cock as he went to his knees, kissing the dimple where lower back met butt. He could hear Quatre's ragged breathing and smirked.

Quatre trembled as hands left his dripping erection to travel to grip his ass cheeks. "I do have to say, I have always loved your ass," Heero murmured against the skin of left hip. He covered Quatre's ass with kisses and nipped at the top before lifting his hands to expose that pink entrance.

"Oh my god he's going to….oh my god he's…" "Ah FUCK!" Quatre screamed at the first swipe of Heero's tongue over his entrance. He heard Heero chuckle. "Not quite yet," he heard that smug voice say before that tongue was back at his entrance, tracing slow teasing circles.

Secretly, this might have been Heero's favorite thing. He loved ripping sounds from the small blonde, tasting him, smelling him. He kissed the puckered hole then flattened his tongue over it, swiping back and forth. He could feel Quatre trembling above him as he babbled incoherently in pleasure. Heero hummed, the subtle vibration causing Quatre to buck, thrusting back against him. Heero's grip tightened on Quatre's ass, holding him still so that he could breach that little hole with his tongue.

"Gods Heero…fuck yes….ohmygod…"Quatre was beyond coherent thought. He could feel that tongue worming inside, lapping at his insides and driving him crazy. Heero was methodically fucking him with his tongue, drawing out to swipe his tongue over only to thrust back in. Quatre couldn't keep up and he was rapidly approaching the edge. His cock was a bright red and weeping, precome dampening the wall in front of him as he raggedly tried to keep control.

Heero could feel Quatre getting closer, tensing, and he backed off. Quatre whined loudly at the loss. With one last kiss, he reached up to grasp Quatre's hips and flipped him around so that he was now back to the wall, facing the kneeling Heero. Quatre gasped as Heero reached out to bring the tip of his cock to his mouth, taking just the head inside. He held it there, looking up at Quatre as he reached back to that entrance and slipped a finger inside. As the finger slid in, he slid his mouth down, swallowing Quatre whole.

Quatre exploded. The smooth muscles of Heero's throat around his cock, the heat, in addition to the sudden overstimulation of his backside catapulted him over the edge. With a keening cry, he emptied himself into Heero's waiting mouth, hips shaking as Heero used his other hand to anchor him to the wall. Heero swallowed eagerly, tasting pure Quatre. He looked up, watching Quatre as he came. His blonde hair was stuck to his forehead and his chest was heaving in great big breaths, his face twisted in pleasure. Quatre continued to mewl and shake as his orgasm seemed to go on forever as Heero's fingers never stopped pumping. Quatre shuddered as he felt a spit-slickened third finger join in, and the aftershocks of his orgasm became earthquakes as Heero found and tormented his prostrate. He couldn't catch his breath, pleasure spinning out of control.

Heero was relentless. He hadn't released Quatre's cock, and was now gently suckling on the now-very-sensitive organ, gently coaxing it back to life. He continued to wriggle is fingers, alternating scissoring them and pressing them into the smaller man's prostrate. His own cock hung heavy between his legs, and he dropped his other hand to grasp it, spreading the precome around to slicken himself before abruptly standing up and removing his fingers. Quatre opened his eyes to stare into an intense, lust-filled Prussian blue.

"I'm not good at slow, and we don't have proper lube…" Heero grunted out.

"I don't want slow. Hard and fast, NOW." Quatre brought his legs up to wrap around Heero's waist, bracing back against the wall and bringing his hands to wrap around Heero's neck.

Heero groaned. He was still worried about hurting Quatre.

"Please, Heero. Fuck me so hard I can't take a single step without remembering this."

God, he was begging. That was so hot. Heero shivered. And thirty minutes ago, he never would have thought that those words would have ever come out of their angel's mouth. But apparently their little angel hand a pension for dirty talk. Interesting.

Heero scooped Quatre closer, using one hand to line himself up with the blonde's entrance. Quatre groaned as he felt the head bump his hole. Holding eye contact, Heero pushed hard through the small muscle, forcing himself in to the hilt in one quick snap of his hips.

Holy fucking hell. Heero was huge, possibly the biggest cock he had ever taken, and it felt so damn good. He arched into the delicious hardness, eyes sliding closed, feeling Heero's hands pressing into the small of his back to maintain balance. He reveled in the burn of penetration, of finally having Heero inside.

Heero was at his wit's end. Quatre's body was like a vice around him, hot and unbearably tight. Surely he had hurt Quatre. He shuddered. He slid his hand up Quatre's back, forcing the blonde to look at him and inadvertently moving deeper into the recesses of Quatre's body. Quatre gasped as his ass pressed into Heero's hips. Heero search his face for any signs of pain but only found pleasure, lust filled eyes meeting his as he felt Quatre's muscles ripple around him.

"Move, Heero. Please," Quatre whispered out.

Heero pulled out slowly and just as slowly sank back in, watching himself slip into the smaller body. That was the hottest fucking thing he'd ever seen. He kept it slow, savoring the slide into Quatre's body.

"Faster. Heero, PLEASE!" Quatre wailed.

That was all Heero needed to hear. Quatre wanted to be dominated, fucked so he couldn't walk straight? Well that was something Heero could do. He pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in. He set a brutal pace, his precome making it easier to slide in and out of Quatre's pliant body. Quatre's back was being pounded into the wall but it went unnoticed by the two hormone-driven teenagers. All Quatre could register was the heated length driving him crazy and Heero was focusing on how many noises he could wring out of the blonde.

Quatre moaned continuously into Heero's shoulder, finding the juncture at the neck and biting none too gently. He cried out as Heero came to an abrupt halt.

"Now now, Quatre. That wasn't very nice." Heero picked Quatre up completely and moved them to one of Wufei's martial arts mats. He laid Quatre down, grabbed both of his small wrists and took them above his head.

Quatre gasped as he felt his hands being pinned above him. Heero had a positively feral gleam in his eye as he stared down at Quatre. He resumed his fast pace, nailing Quatre into the mat. Quatre arched and squirmed, fire racing through him. His cock was back at full mast and leaking between their bodies. He twisted his head from side to side, gasping loudly and exclaiming certain expletives that only fueled Heero's own desire.

Heero adjusted his hands so that he had both of Quatre's wrists in one hand and snaked the other hand between their chests to pinch the hard pink nipples below him. Quatre keened and arched up, driving himself even harder into Heero's thrust. He then wrapped his hand around Quatre's length and pumped.

It was too good. The friction on his cock, the complete overwhelming fucking his ass was being treated to. Suddenly, Heero changed angles and sparks flew before his eyes as the tip of that cock brushed his prostrate. Heero let out a choked groan as the smaller body grew impossibly tighter around him. It couldn't last. Two more jabs to his prostrate and Quatre was gone, body tensing and head thrown back as he came again, thick ropes of semen onto his and Heero's chests. The spasming channel signaled the end for Heero as well. With one long moan, he emptied into Quatre, giving a series of small quick thrusts.

Both boys were panting heavily. Heero slid his arms around to cup Quatre's shoulders, placing is weight on his elbows and touching their foreheads together as each tried to gain control of their breathing. Heero pulled back, easing himself from Quatre's body and laying down on his side next to the blonde. Quatre turned into him, reaching up to press his lips to Heero's. Their lips moved languidly together before Quatre pulled back and tucked himself underneath Heero's chin. They laid like that for a few minutes.

"Thank you," Heero murmered against the blonde's hair.

"…you stole my line," Quatre quipped.

Heero gave a small smile. "You pushed me. I appreciate it. That was amazing."

Quatre pulled up to look at him. "Amazing? That was some of the best sex I have ever had! That was fucking fantastic.

Heero chuckled. "Glad to know I held up to your expectation."

"Oh sir, you blew my expectations right out of the water. Your skills are definitely worth bragging rights," Quatre assured…and he saw his opening. "Actually, I could use your amazing skills in a little venture I have in mind…"

Heero smirked. "Oh really now. Do explain."

After Quatre finished, Heero was incredulous. "You have seriously already been with Trowa? AND Wufei?"

Quatre just nodded.

"Well then." Heero wasn't sure what to make of that. Surprised, to say the least. "You were really bothered by it that much?"

"Yes! And if we were being completely honest, I would have made passes at each of you long before this had I any idea you were all gay."

Heero couldn't help it. He laughed. Quatre looked startled.

"I can fully understand where you are coming from. And I fully intend to help in your revenge on Duo. He will have no idea what hit him."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: another long chapter but hopefully worth the wait!

The first thing he was aware of was his limited mobility. He had tried to roll over in bed…only to find that he couldn't. Confusion flared, then alarm as he came to the sudden realization that he was _handcuffed_ to a bed – not **his** bed, because these definitely didn't feel like his sheets – and he was spread eagle. And naked. He couldn't see anything due to a blind fold and there was a faint taste of rubber in his mouth, due to the ball gag that currently resided between his lips. "Holy shit, what the hell is going on?" his mind raced as his memory tried to play catch up to his consciousness. Dinner had seemed uneventful, joking and clowning around with the guys as usual. Teasing Quatre. Annoying Wufei. Then drinks…then nothing... "did somebody DRUG me?!" his mind spun. "but why?" It had to have been one of his fellow pilots, they hadn't gone anywhere last night. So that meant he was still in the safe house. Whose room?

He took a sniff. And another. And grew frustrated. He didn't smell anything, no hints. Then his hearing picked up a door opening and closing, footsteps approaching the bed. A single finger made contact with the top of his foot, making him jump and take a deep breath. That finger traced a line up the side of his body, over his collar bone and up the side of his face to slowly tuck a strand of hair behind his ear. Then the scents registered in Duo's brain. Lavender with a trace of expensive cologne. _Quatre_.

Just as his mind put the pieces together, Quatre spoke. "As you have probably noticed, you are not alone nor are you in your room. You are in one of mine. I have several, actually, but this one suited my needs." Duo knew it was Quatre…but couldn't quite reconcile the voice. Instead of the gentle lilt, the tone was harsh, somehow darker. He had no choice but to stay remain still and quiet as Quatre went on.

"You, Duo Maxwell, have been found guilty of general misconduct in which you have accused a fellow pilot of traits he does not possess. The punishment is to be…experienced at the discretion of the wronged pilot. You do not have a say."

Duo's mind processed the words. What did Quatre have up his sleeve?

Sounds made him jump, as did the realization that it was not just he and Quatre in the room. His sixth sense prickled with awareness as he heard clothing rustle, a drawer closer, and another body approach the bed.

"I really should thank you, Duo. Without your teasing, I never would have known you were all gay, and never would have approached any of you. As it stands, you are the last person in my week of seduction, a week I have thoroughly enjoyed."

Wait, Quatre had seduced all of the other pilots?

"As the fellow pilots agreed with me as to your wrongdoings, and have also agreed to aid in your punishment, I have all sorts of torturous ways with which to prove to you that you are dead wrong about me. But for now, let me tell you something about Wufei. HE is the most innocent of us all. And being the most generous person that I am, I invited him to let him touch and experience reactions for himself, outside of his experience with me. He is your first punishment."

And with that, Quatre's voice grew quieter as he backed away from the bed and a new, smaller hand touched his foot.

Duo's mind was reeling. Wufei was the most inexperienced? Wufei was going to touch him? Quatre had SEDUCED the other three pilots? And was orchestrating all of this with their help?

"Look, Wufei, he's trembling already." Heero's voice broke into Duo's mind. He heard Trowa snort.' Well, the gang's all here', his mind supplied.

His mind didn't have anything to say when that hand started to move. He felt Wufei's fingers trail along his leg, tracing random patterns up and down his calf, traveling north to his knee, thigh, into the indention of his hip.

Wufei was blushing fiercely, thankful Duo had a blindfold on. Truthfully, he himself was trembling at the opportunity to simply touch and explore at his own pace. His experience with Quatre had left him wanting to know and experience more. And now he was here, with Duo spread before him, waiting to be touched. He dragged his finger across the hip bone again, noting the sharp intake of breath from the body beneath his fingers.

One finger became a whole hand as heated skin made full contact with Duo's chest, dragging upwards. Goosebumps dotted skin as Duo shivered then gasped around his gag as Wufei found a nipple. He covered the pink tip with his whole hand, then pulled back to trace around the edge before giving it a pinch and small tug. Duo began to grow hard, his nipple on fire and his chest constricting. Wufei left to torment the other nipple, and Duo arched into the hand, burning for more contact.

Wufei was fascinated by all of the sounds he could wring out of the lithe body simply by touching his nipples. He now knew firsthand how sensitive they could be, and loved watching Duo arch and writhe under his touch. He also noticed the semi-erection now sported by the braided man and smiled to himself. He had done that.

Fingers abandoned his nipples to trace his collarbone and throat. His breath was coming out in short pants as fingers explored, whimpering as they found a sensitive spot at the junction of neck and shoulder. Whimper turned to groan as finger was replaced by mouth. Gentle suction had him shuddering as Wufei played with his neck.

There was a sudden withdrawal, then Duo jumped a bit as weight settled across his abdomen. Wufei had straddled him, and was apparently wearing pants as the fabric settled along his lower abs. Then both of Wufei's hands were on his chest, teasing nipples and raking with finger nails, tracing patterns into the skin. He felt Wufei lean forward, waist shifting back a little as he brought his tongue out to lap at first one nipple, then the other. The heat of his tongue was followed by a stream of cold air, making Duo's chest jump and nipples tighten even more. He cried out as it was enveloped entirely by Wufei's mouth, his chest on fire and his erection almost painful.

Wufei dragged his lips back up to the column of throat, peppering kisses and licking sensitive spots along the way. He found an ear and gently traced the edge with his tongue, feeling the stuttering breath in the chest beneath him. Duo whined. There was a brief pause in action, as if Wufei had asked a silent question, then he felt hands go behind his head and the gag came free. But Duo had no time to think of doing anything with his now free mouth because no sooner had the gag been remove then his lips were claimed by Wufei. Though not an experienced kisser, he was certainly eager and Duo was extremely hot and bothered. Wufei mapped out Duo's mouth, enjoying the unique taste of the man underneath him, the way Duo kissed him back. Duo let Wufei do what he wanted, simply reveling in the fact that Wufei was kissing him. He threw himself into the kiss, letting Wufei know how much he wanted this play to continue.

The kiss ended and Wufei let his hair brush across Duo's cheek as he leaned forward to murmur in his ear. "Quatre said I could keep you here for as long as I wanted. But he also has some interesting plans for you, which I am also eager to experience. So seeing as how you seem more than ready to continue" – he punctuated that phrase with a roll of his hips, which pressed him into Duo's matching hardness, earning a gasp – "punishment one is complete." And with that the pressure left Duo's chest and he was suddenly alone again. Still blindfolded, blood and adrenaline pumping, Duo could only wait to hear what would be next.

There wasn't any introduction to the next actions. He heard someone get up and come towards him, that person coming to a stop between his legs. He had no warning of the tongue that swiped the precome from the tip of his cock, letting out a startled yelp/groan as pleasure coursed through his veins. An answering moan let him know that it was Trowa currently bathing the head of his cock with his tongue. Duo tried to thrust deeper, but the attempts only made the chains on his wrists and ankles clank together and earned him a chuckle from the audience. Duo twisted again, frustration beating at him while heat flared through his entire body. Torturously slow, the acrobat deepened his oral worship, gradually taking more and more of his cock into the warm haven of his mouth. Then, that mouth retreated, only to envelope Duo's balls in that moist heat. Duo's legs were shaking and he let out a sob of pleasure. Then Trowa was swallowing all of his cock, muscles constricting against his shaft and he was on the precipice of orgasm.

"Stop!"

Suddenly Trowa was gone. "No!" Duo wailed, his orgasm being denied. His cock throbbed painfully, rock hard against his heaving stomach.

"You should see yourself. Lips swollen from Wufei's kisses, cock shiny from Trowa's mouth. Body flushed in arousal. Beautiful." Duo was aware that somewhere a zipper was being undone.

Quatre sounded positively predatory. Which would have been disconcerting if Duo hadn't been so frustrated. "I need to come", he gasped, thrashing his head.

Duo yelped as weight settled across his chest again and fingers tangled in his hair, jerking his head up towards the voice. The legs on either side of his ribs were encased in pants still - since when did the pilot own leather?

"You don't get to make demands," Quatre snapped. "Your big mouth is the reason you are in the situation in the first place. But now I have something else to keep it quiet."

There was pressure against his lips as Duo felt Quatre's cock pressing for entrance. Duo felt the bump of the underside of the zipper seam against his chin, and the startled gasp was all the blonde needed to make his way inside his mouth, moving slowly. Duo moaned around his mouthful, mind alive with the idea that this was Quatre fucking his mouth, Quatre who was still wearing leather pants and straddling his face. Their angel turned demon. He hollowed his cheeks and used his tongue to torment the cock in his mouth, drawing a moan from the blonde above him. Then, his blindfold was ripped off and he blinked up into Quatre's baby blue eyes. Quatre looked over to Trowa in an unspoken signal, then looked back down into glazed violet orbs.

"Eyes on me," Quatre demanded as he sped up his thrusts into Duo's mouth. Duo did as he was told, continuing to suckle Quatre's cock as best he could. His eyes suddenly went wide and he groaned around Quatre as he felt a mouth return to his own erection.

"Feels good, doesn't it. Having me fuck your mouth while Trowa sucks you. You just can't fucking stand it." Quatre ground out from above him.

Duo could barely nod his head in agreement, but continued to moan, sending vibrations down Quatre's cock and making him shiver violently. Quatre fisted his fingers in Duo's hair and pulled him off his cock at the same time Trowa let go of his own mouthful, and Duo was left bereft of any touch. He wailed at having been denied orgasm. Again.,

"Yes Duo? Is there something I can do for you?" Quatre said, still holding eye contact.

"Please!" Duo gasped.

"You are going to have to get more specific than that."

"Please, Quatre! Let me come!"

"Ah, I love the sound of begging," Quatre smiled ferally down at him. "You can come…after me."

And with that, Quatre plunged his way back into Duo's mouth. He thrust steadily, sliding in and out as he maintained a good grip on Duo's hair. He pulled back on his neck harshly, forcing Duo to breathe through his nose. Quatre fucked his mouth ruthlessly, Duo only staring up at him. Trowa's mouth returned to his erection and Duo could only strangle out a moan.

"You cannot come until AFTER me, Duo," Quatre said severely. He loved that pleading look in Duo's eyes. He increased the tempo of his thrusting, loving the way Duo's tongue bathed the bottom of his cock. When Duo moaned again, the vibrations hummed through his system and it was the beginning of the end. Quatre felt his body tighten and he thrust one last time into Duo's mouth, feeling him swallow around him as he exploded, emptying himself down Duo's throat.

Duo couldn't have held onto his orgasm any longer if Quatre had paid him a million dollars. As soon as he felt Quatre's cum in his mouth, he bucked up into Trowa's mouth and came hard, shuddering, eyes rolling back. He tried not to choke as he continued to swallow Quatre's softening member while orgasming violently. It seemed to go on forever, Trowa suckling him, swallowing. Finally, he felt Quatre slip from his lips and the weight leave his chest. He felt cold air hit his sensitive member as Trowa also pulled back from him. He was left heaving on the bed, eyes slid closed.

"Tsk tsk. I hope you have more stamina than that Duo, I still have lots of plans for you."

Duo's eyes flew open and across the room. Four pairs of hungry eyes stared back at him. Duo gulped, wondering exactly what the not-so-angelic blonde had in store for him.

Quatre flicked his eyes to Heero, who stepped up to the bed with a feral gleam in his eyes. With the pre-orchestrated agreement, two pairs of hands began to reposition Duo's still lethargic body. Heero uncuffed his ankles while Quatre exchanged the cuffs on Duo's wrists for a rope binding that would allow for more flexibility in movement. With the knots tied securely, still linking Duo's wrists together but no longer to the headboard, and his feet free, Duo had just enough time to wonder at his new freedom before he was manipulated over onto his knees. Now he understood the need for the change to his wrists. Now his arms were crossed above him, putting some strain on his shoulder but not unbearable. He had enough slack to place his hands together on the center of the headboard. Heero nudged his knees, making Duo spread his legs a little bit more only for Quatre to snap the ankle cuffs back in place. "And now we were back to extremely limited mobility," Duo thought, his lethargy fading away as his mind took note of his now very exposed position.

"As I'm sure you would probably guess, Heero took quite some convincing in my seduction. But as you can see by his presence here, I did eventually get my way." Heero snorted. "And he has a wonderful little talent that we are going to share with you."

Duo felt weight settle behind him and tensed a bit. He felt Heero run a soothing hand over his flank, tracing up and down his ribcage in random patterns. Duo relaxed into the touch, loving the feeling of Heero's calloused hands, hands that could easily kill him, running along his body in an almost reverent stroke. His breathing picked up as those hands traveled under his body to trail along his chest and brush over his nipples before venturing lower to brush through his happy trail. A gentle hand lightly stroked his re-awakened erection, sending shudders through Duo's frame. After a stroke or two, Heero's hand left to travel down his inner thighs and back up the backs of his legs. Duo yelped as suddenly his ass was gripped and his cheeks spread apart, exposing his entrance.

Heero's breath caught. The muscle clenched, instinctivley clenching against the touch of cold air. He couldn't wait to taste. He spread his hands apart even more, making Duo absorb more of his weight on his shoulders and hands. Using the flat of his tongue, he traced a line from Duo's balls all the way to top of his ass cheeks.

"Ahhhh," Duo squeaked out. That tongue repeated its journey, passing over his perineum and entrance and burning him. Duo had never been rimmed.

"My my, Heero. It would seem that Duo here is extra sensitive to this, especially after that last orgasm. I bet he's never been rimmed."

Heero pulled away, inhaling deeply. "Well then, I guess I will just have to make sure he enjoys himself thoroughly." And bent back to his treat.

Duo's brain was melting as Heero methodically reduced him to a mass of quivering need. His erection was bouncing, occasionally hitting the bed beneath him but with his ankles cuffed so far apart there was not enough slack to get any consistent friction. Heero tongued his balls then moved back to trace circles around the trembling muscle before pushing his tongue against it.

"FUCK!" Duo screamed as he was penetrated by Heero's tongue. That slick muscle wormed its way inside, only to draw out and enter again, twisting and stroking his insides like he never could have imagined possible.

Heero reveled in the noises coming from the body underneath him. The scent and taste was a heady combination. He pulled back to scrape his teeth along the white globes in his hands. His own cock hung heavily between his legs, aroused beyond belief by the power of pleasure he had over the braided man. He brought his tongue down for one more taste before pulling away completely to stalk to the head of the bed.

Duo wailed at the loss. Heero grabbed him by the hair, jerking his head up and crushing their lips together. Heero devoured Duo, invading his mouth to dominate the boy beneath him. Duo moaned at the taste of himself on those lips and lost himself in the lust pouring through his system as Heero pulled back to nip once at his lips before standing up. Duo continued to watch with a glazed look as Quatre stalked across the room and into his line of vision. Duo whimpered to see Quatre now kissing Heero, flashes of tongue and teeth as it was obvious that Quatre was controlling the kiss. Quatre's hands grabbed Heero's ass, grinding their erections together and causing the taller man to moan.

Quatre pulled back, breathing heavily. The doubled taste of Heero and Duo was heady and he needed to maintain control. He made eye contact with Duo as he fisted Heero's cock and stroked a few times.

Duo shuddered and dropped his head back, unable to reconcile the blonde's control and power over the perfect soldier.

Quatre smirked. With one more quick kiss of promise to Heero, he nodded to Trowa. Duo heard a drawer open and close and opened his eyes in time to see Quatre move behind him. What he didn't see was the slim vibrator that Trowa passed to Quatre. But he did hear it turn on.

His already trembling body went into hyperdrive and he jerked forward as the vibrator traced the path that Heero's tongue had. It stayed to circle around his damp entrance, teasing then slowly slipping inside.

Duo moaned and cursed. There wasn't much in the way of burn, just the feeling of fullness and the crazy vibrations passing through his sensitive channel. Quatre buried the toy in Duo's ass, leaving the vibrations on the lowest setting while he lowered his head to get a taste of Duo first hand.

The heat of a tongue tracing his stretched entrance…Duo didn't know how much longer he could last. Suddenly, Trowa was there, slipping a cock ring over his raging erection and settling it at the base. Duo wailed, knowing he wouldn't be able to come, as Quatre began to pump the small toy in his ass.

Quatre continued to lap at the entrance, enjoying the trembling, gasping and all sorts of deliciously delirious noises he was wringing from the braided man. He reaches around to brush his fingers across the precome that is dripping from Duo's very heavy cock. Duo does his best to thrust forward, into the hand and then back into the toy, caught in heaven and hell. Then, the toy is gone and Quatre's tongue is deep inside, wriggling and teasing. Tongue is replaced by finger as Quatre slips his middle finger inside and crooks the tip, finding with deadly accuracy Duo's prostrate.

Duo screams, aching to come but denied by the cock ring. Colors are bursting in front of his eyes and his arousal is a living, breathing entity in his blood. He feels Quatre pull away and is left shaking to pull himself back from the edge.

Quatre takes pity on the lanky pilot and decides to move onto the next phase. His anticipation had been mounting, enjoying the foreplay and exquisite torture of the braided pilot. Now it was show time.

Quatre nodded to Trowa, who together with Heero, re-positioned the trembling pilot once more. Duo was rolled back onto his backside, untwisting his arms while leaving them tied above his head to the headboard. Heero exchanged the chain cuffs on his ankles for rope. Duo only had a second to wonder at this before Trowa straddled his chest, gripped him under his arms and pulled, dragging Duo into a seated position. As he was moved, his erection brushed Trowa's bare thigh and Duo groaned at the torture. Trowa smirked down into violet eyes before removing himself. Ankles were again tied apart, Heero securing the last knot and also stepping back.

Duo now had an un-obscured view of the whole room. Which was the point. Quatre looked to Wufei, who blushed, gulped and nodded before approaching Heero. When he stood toe to toe with the other pilot, he looped his arms over Heero's neck and pulled the taller man into a kiss. Heero kissed back eagerly while untying the Chinese man's pants. They dropped to the floor and Wufei shuddered as cool air hit his raging erection. He left Heero's lips to trial kisses down the column of his throat, stopping on the sensitive spot he had noticed earlier during his explorations on Duo. He was rewarded with a groan and smiled against the skin. While his mouth continued to explore neck and chest, his hands divested Heero of his briefs. Both Heero and Wufei sidestepped out of their respective clothing, Wufei continuing his oral worship of Heero's chest. Glazed blue eyes met green, and Trowa moved in behind Wufei to pull out his hair band.

Trowa reached down to pull Wufei to stand straight and pulled the lithe body against his, reveling in the skin to skin contact. Heero stepped in and crushed his lips to Trowa's over Wufei's shoulder, which brought his chest in contact with Wufei's. All three men groaned.

Duo watched hungrily. Quatre did as well, flitting back and forth between watching the three and watching Duo. Time to step in.

"Heero, on all fours. Wufei, on your knees behind him. I want you to prep him while Trowa preps you."

Duo's eyes flew to Quatre. He was now able to fully admire the blonde in his leather. The pants tight enough to be painted on, paired with black combat boots, his upper body was bare, milky skin a contrast to the low-slung black. He clearly wasn't wearing any underwear and he hadn't even bothered to truly zip his pants back up after Duo had sucked him, the top of his erection curled up against the dark golden happy trail. He looked positively feral, completely in his element. Normally, his element would have been a board room full of international dignitaries, but tonight he was pure predator, controlling the pleasure of all four pilots. His eyes sharpened their gaze, boring into Duo's, and Duo looked away, shock and arousal pulsing through him as he watched the scene unfold.

Quatre tossed a tube of lube to Trowa, who shared some with Wufei. Having been instructed before on how to do this and having had it done to him once, Wufei reached out to trace the ring of muscle. He felt Heero tremble as he slowly pushed a finger inside. It was hot and so unbelievably tight. Wufei couldn't quite fathom how he was going to get his cock in there. He slowly thrust one finger in and out before adding a second. His thrusts into Heero were brought to a halt as a groan was ripped from his throat. Trowa had sunk his middle finger all the way in and crooked it, finding Wufei's prostrate. Wufei tried to gather his wits back and scissored his fingers, causing the Wing pilot to shudder hard underneath him. He plunged his fingers deep, aiming for Heero's prostrate. He was rewarded with "Fuck!" as Heero tried to thrust back. Trowa had his two fingers deep inside Wufei, who whimpered at the exquisite burn of pleasure spiking through his veins. Trowa added a third finger, prompting Wufei to do the same. Quatre smiled at the three, palming his throbbing erection through his pants.

Heero glanced up and made eye contact with Quatre. "Please Quatre. Let Wufei fuck me. Please."

Quatre smirked as he unzipped his pants and stepped out of them. "Wufei, do you want to fuck Heero? To feel what it's like to top someone?"

Wufei couldn't control the shudder and thrust back on the three fingers Trowa had buried in his entrance. "Yes Quatre. Please let me fuck him."

Quatre stepped up to the three of them. He reached down and took the lube, pouring some into his hand and grabbing Wufei's erection. Wufei moaned and thrust into his hand. Once he was lubed, Quatre stepped back to stand on the other side, eyes trained on Duo as he said, "Of course, Wufei. You may fuck Heero."

Wufei placed one hand on the hips in front of him and guided his erection to the beckoning opening. He gently pressed himself inside. "Oh shit," he gasped.

Quatre chuckled. "Overwhelming, isn't it?"

"So hot, so tight, gods," Wufei stuttered. Slowly, he eased himself inside the Wing pilot.

Both pilots moaned at the same time. Wufei held still, trying to catch his breath. At that moment, he felt Trowa bump his own entrance.

Trowa flicked his eyes to Duo as he spoke. "Quatre, can I fuck Wufei? Please?"

Duo groaned. He couldn't believe this was happening.

"Since you asked so nicely."

Wufei braced his arms as Trowa pressed forward. His breath hissed out as Trowa slid all the way inside in one slow glide. Trowa fought for control, eyes slid closed.

All three boys were panting. Quatre moved to the side of the bed, eyes raking down Duo's body. Duo pulled his eyes up to meet Quatre's. Quatre traced a finger around the cock ring still nestled at the base of Duo's throbbing erection.

"Please, Quatre," he gasped.

Quatre ignored the question. "Watch them."

Duo shifted his eyes back over the other pilots. Trowa was slowly pulling out of Wufei, who was in turn pulling out of Heero. With a press of his hips, Trowa pushed himself back into Wufei and Wufei back into Heero. Duo's cock twitched.

"What's it like, Heero? Tell Duo here what it's like to have Wufei deep inside you," Quatre said. He reached down to grip Duo's cock, fisting it and sliding up and down slowly.

It took a minute for Heero to formulate an answer. "So fucking good," *gasp*, "to give in," *gasp* "to feel."

Duo was writhing on the bed, trying futilely to thrust up. "And you, Wufei? You have the best of both worlds, Trowa taking you while you take Heero." Quatre traced his fingers down to Duo's cleft, circling the entrance.

Duo didn't know if Wufei still had the brain power to answer, but heard him gasp out "on fire, incredible…"

Quatre had seated himself on the bed next to Duo's hips, right arm slung across those hips and two fingers were currently deep inside Duo. The Deathscythe pilot was moaning and thrusting futilely, cock almost purple with the need to orgasm.

Trowa didn't wait for the question. "He's fucking tight, milking my cock. Please Quatre, I want you. Fuck us."

"Now how could I resist such a pretty plea? Your begging is almost as nice as Duo's."

Duo wailed as Quatre left him. His eyes followed Quatre as Quatre walked over to the three pilots, grabbing the lube off of the floor and quickly slicking himself before positioning himself behind Trowa. He stilled the hips in front of him, pulling all three pilots to a stand still as he played with Trowa's entrance. Heavy panting was the only sound in the room as Quatre locked eyes with Duo.

"Trowa here likes a little pain. So he gets little to no prep before entry. It burns oh so good, doesn't it Tro?"

"Gods yes. Please Quatre." Duo watched the banged pilot beg and felt himself get unbelievably hotter.

Eyes locked together, Quatre snapped his hips forward, burying himself in the acrobat. Trowa threw his head back and let out a guttural groan. With all four pilots together, Duo watched as Quatre set a blistering pace, simultaneously fucking all three pilots together.

Heero loved this. It was something he had admitted to Quatre after their encounter. Bottoming left him with nothing to do but run with his body's emotions, something he wasn't normally allowed to do. And now, he was caught up in the feeling of Wufei's cock sliding deep inside his ass, sometimes hitting his prostrate, and the knowledge that Quatre was controlling all of their actions.

"Please Quatre, faster. Wufei feels so good," he moaned.

Wufei was way beyond coherent thought. His cock was being devoured by Heero's channel, muscles gripping him as his own channel was being stroked by Trowa's cock. Longer than Quatre's, Wufei was acutely aware of ever inch stroking his insides. Caught up in the heat building up inside him, his only thought was why the hell had he not found this sooner?!

Trowa tightened his grip on Wufei's hips as Quatre pounded into him. The burn was delicious and he reveled in it. With his cock deep inside Wufei and himself being drilled by Quatre, he was caught in between the opposing frictions and loving every minute of it. He could tell by the increased trembling and spasming of Wufei's channel that the smaller pilot was close to coming, so he added his urgings to Heero's.

"So close, Quatre. Please let us come. Quatre, please!"

Wufei strained to hear an answer, trying to stave off the impending orgasm.

Quatre moaned, high on the power of being in charge of everyone's pleasure.

"Yesssss, come now!" he shouted.

Wufei let go with a loud groan, hips thrusting helplessly into Heero's body as he spilled into the waiting channel. Those last stabs to his prostrate signaled the end for Heero and he gasped as he fell over the edge, stars in his vision as his ass clenched and spasmed around Wufei, spilling himself on the ground underneath him. Wufei's channel gripped Trowa mercilessly as the small body orgasmed, and Quatre thrust a few more times before Trowa's body went rigid as he emptied himself into the heat of Wufei's body. Quatre pulled out and met Duo's glazed violet eyes.

Leaving the recovering pilots, Quatre stalked towards to bed, gripped Duo by the ankles, and pulled. This laid Duo out on his back, knees bent and arms pulled straight up. Without preamble, he positioned himself at Duo's entrance, then paused. Eyes locked with Duo's, he pressed himself inside.

Duo threw his head back as he cried out, feeling impossibly full. He couldn't remember the last time he had bottomed, and he felt the incredible stretch as Quatre sheathed himself. Thankfully, Quatre waited tightly for him to adjust.

Quatre was almost gone in his arousal. So much play had left him burning, ready to fuck Duo senseless. Watching Duo pant and writhe beneath him was so hot. He gave a mini-thrust, feeling the body spasm underneath him. It was Quatre's turn to hiss as Duo squeezed his channel. Startled, Quatre brought a hand down on one of Duo's ass cheeks.

Duo yelped, glaring at the blonde.

"You deserved that. You lay there and let me ream you into the mattress. And as I pound into your ass you can contemplate just how innocent I'm NOT and maybe you will think better of it next time you decide to harass me."

Duo's eyes rolled back and Quatre began to thrust ruthlessly, in and out, in and out. Both bodies were flushed and slicked with sweat, panting. Between them, Duo's erection wept and throbbed inside of the cock ring. Duo wondered if it was possible to come despite the cock ring, because he didn't know how much more his body could take. He was going up in flames, higher and hotter with each stroke and thrust of Quatre's cock deep inside his ass.

Quatre felt the beginning of the end. The tightness of the body underneath him and the unbearable heat surrounding him were amazing. Speeding up his thrusts, he reached down to flick the latch on the cock ring and fisted Duo's erection. Duo cried out as Quatre stroked.

"Come with me Duo! Come now!"

Fireworks went off as Duo came hard, semen splashing onto his pale stomach in thick ropes, for what seemed like eternity. His body shook and the constricting channel dragged a shout from Quatre as he shot his essence deep inside Duo's greedy body. Rippling muscles milked him of every drop.

Quatre dropped to his hands, holding himself over Duo. Blue met violet, and Quatre leaned down to kiss those tempting lips. It wasn't demanding, just a lazy meeting of lips and tongue as both pilots came out of their orgasmic hazes. Quatre pulled back to stare at Duo's smiling face. He smiled back.

"Alright, Blondie. Point made, quite clearly. I don't think I'm gonna be able to walk right tomorrow," Duo said with a grimace. He glanced across the room. Trowa, Wufei, and Heero were back into their respective undergarments, curled up together against the wall. He grinned. "You guys were hot," he said. He glanced back at Quatre. "Can you let me go now?"

Quatre considered it. "I don't know, I kind of like you like this…"

Duo blanched and Quatre laughed. He pulled himself from the lithe body – Duo groaned as oversensitive nerves protested the movement – and walked around to the headboard, efficiently undoing the knots around Duo's wrists before moving and doing the same at his ankles. Now free, Duo slowly rolled onto his side, lethargic body a little slow to follow the muscles. To his surprise, Quatre joined him on the bed, slipping in front of him to curl up with him. Duo laughed.

"Ah, Q-man likes to snuggle."

*smack*


End file.
